Jodido Amor
by Yokai-Shi-Sempai
Summary: Sakura y Hinata son dos bellas muchachas que nunca tuvieron suerte en el amor .. Las personas de la cuales ellas consideraban "El amor de su vida " acabaron de la forma más cruel con la dulzura de ambas . El jodido destino los pondrá nuevamente a ellos en su caminos . Las coincidencias no existen . Y ellas no caerán en sus redes . Solo buscarán venganza ..
1. Chapter 1 : Tú me mataste

_**POV´SAKURA**_

Recuerdo vagamente la última sonrisa brillante que me brindaste , de aquella calidez que emanaba de tu ser en ese último abrazo , en ese beso tan profundo en yo te lo decia todo .. Nunca pensé que se convertiría en una despedida .

Y yo sigo aquí , encerrada en estas cuatros paredes ignorando al mundo en mi alrededor , sinceramente no tengo ganas de nada . No he vuelto a ser la misma desde .. desde que me dejaste ..

Y lo que mas me duele fue ¡Que no tuviste el valor de decírmelo en la cara! .

¿Comó pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Tan ingenua? O ¿Demasiado idiota para no darme cuenta de tu mentira?

¿Comó diablos permíti que me enamorara de ti , nuevamente? Después de 4 años pensando , llorando , anhelando , rezando y sufriendo.. ¿por ti?

¿Comó rayos permíti ser tu muñeca , hasta que te cansaste de mi? ¿De mi amor? ¿Del amor tan sincero y puro , que alguna vez te tuve? O ¿Te tenía?

Una simple razón :

_**Fuiste mi primer amor ..**_

Uno al que no pude olvidar ... y que me ha costado varios años en ocultarlo.

Y te apareciste un día antes de mi cumpleaños .. saliste de la nada .

Esa carta que hizo que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza . Esa carta que hizo que nuevamente empezara revolotear mariposas fuertemente en mi estómago .

Estaba sumamente feliz .. lastimosamente feliz . Hasta el punto de llorar de emoción , que muy pronto se convertiría de dolor ..

Sin saber que serías causa de mi desgracia .

Tenía dentro de mi , un montón de sentimientos encontrados ..

¡Maldición!

Me deje engañar por ti .. por tus palabras falsas de amor.

Todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en ello . Con tan solo pronunciar tú nombre y/o tener alucinaciones en que algún día de estos volverás a mi lado y me dirás:

_¿Crees que me olvidaría de ti , tan fácilmente ?_

Me hace sentir tan patética , tan masoquista , tan vulnerable, tan idiota . Al creer tener una pizca de esperanza cuando todo esta dicho : No volverás jamas .

Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro en un paisaje desolado , que solo alberga los restos de los sueños rotos que se extiende mas allá de lo que pudiera ver . Siento frío , y simplemente no hago nada mas que estar parada observando como la oscuridad lo invade todo .

Sola .

Sola .

Sola .

Esos molestos susurros invaden mi mente , pero tiene razón . Así estoy completamente sola.

Tus recuerdos amargan mi ser . Día y noche no me dejan en paz . Son como fantasmas buscando venganza , clamando dolor y muerte en mi trágica soledad .

Me miró al espejo y no puedo evitar sentir compasión por mi .

Doy pena . Doy lastima . Hasta siento repugnancia de la desconocida que no es otra persona más que yo misma .

¿Tan mal me dejaste?

¿Qué pasó con aquella chica de cabellera larga , sedosa y de un peculiar color rosa ? ¿Qué pasó con aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos jades , cuando lo veía ? ¿Qué pasó con esa sonrisa que radiaba de alegría y de amor ?

La respuesta es mas que ovia : Tú la mataste ..

Ahora no es nada mas que una sombra sin alma , sin nada .

Es una silueta sin vida , una moribunda más caminando en un mundo sin sentido . No puedo evitar sentirme tan débil ..

¡Esa no soy yo ! ¡Esa no puede ser yo!

¡Esa Sakura Haruno no es nada más que una pobre idiota sufriendo por amor !

Esa es la que tú le rompiste el corazón ..

Me rió como una loca . Solo yo puedo entenderme .

Definitivamente esto no quedará así . Me vengaré de ti ...

_**Uchiha Sasuke ...**_

_**FIN POV´SAKURA**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Te odio

_**POV´HINATA **_

Suspiro . Una triste lagrima desciende por mi mejilla . No hago más que retorcerme en mi propia miseria .

Me siento vacía , estúpida y por sobretodo ingenua .

Estoy cansada . Estoy harta de vivir así . De ser siempre la boba que sufre por ti , mientras tú actuabas como si nada pasará . Eso solo me enfureció más .

Confie en ti , mas que en cualquier otra persona .

Y ese fue mi error , que me llevo en el estado en el que ahora estoy ..

Todavía me cuesta borrar tus recuerdos y lo peor de todo es que no he logrado superarte . De alguna forma soy una idiota por estar dependiento del pasado , estar aferrada a una realidad que ya pasó , anhelando algo que no tuve y que jamás me correspondió .

Ya no se que sentir , ni tampoco que pensar .

Pero solo quisiera saber ..

¡¿Porqué no tuviste las suficientes agallas para hablarme con la verdad?! ¿De que nunca me amaste ? De que solo obtuve de ti ¿ migajas?

Y yo , y yo que te amé , te amé con locura con ese amor tan puro e infinito que no conoce límite alguno .

Hubiera dado todo por ti , incluso mi vida .

Te entregué mi corazón . Pero no te bastó y ni siquiera te importó ...

¿Y que he recibido a cambio? Promesas inconclusas , sueños rotos y esperanzas nulas .

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he querido que me veas , que notarás mi existencia y que me sonrierás ..

Siempre fui tu sombra .

Observandoté desde lejos , apoyandoté en silencio , amandoté en secreto ..

Tu sola presencia iluminaba mi triste vida , hacía que mi pulso latiera a mil y un profundo sonrojo se situará en mis mejillas .

Eras todo para mí .

Pero para ti no fui nada mas que la "chica rara " como todos me llamaban ...

Yo solo quería caminar a tu lado ¿Era mucho pedir ?

Creo que sí ..

Solo quisiera cerrar mis ojos , para nunca más despertar . Sumergirme en el olvido y estar en paz .

¿Fue mi culpa ilusionarme tan rápido?

¿Fue mi culpa creer que te enamorarías de mi , como yo de ti?

¿Fue mi culpa pensar que tendríamos un final feliz ?

¿No fui lo suficientemente buena para ti?

En tus ojos me perdí hipnotizada en tu profundo azul cielo , creyendo ciegamente que eras mi cuento de hadas perfecto .

Decías amarme con todo tu ser .. ¡Cómo mentías!

Siento la lluvia caer , como si supiera mi sufrir . Las gotas se mezclan con mis lagrimas , tapando todo rastro de melacolía , dolor y agonía .

¡Joder!

¿Porque te conocí?

Te acercaste a mi por lástima , creyendo así que yo podría llenar el vacío que llevabas en tu alma . Usandomé una y otra vez hasta quitarmeló todo , ya no tengo nada ..

Yo daba todo por tu amor , metí al fuego mis manos . Ignoré las advertencia de mi mente , me deje llevar por mi corazón . ¿Y como todo termino ?

Rota y destrozada por dentro .

Y Te odio por eso .

Pero no creas que todo terminará así como así .

Porque aquella niña tonta e ingenua al que todo el mundo humillaba , murió .

Dejando a la fría Hyuga Hinata que tarde o temprano le pagarás por todo el daño que le has causado . Tenlo por seguro .

_**Uzumaki Naruto ...**_

_**FIN POV´HINATA**_


End file.
